Flashlight
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: *One-shot* As Serena heads out for a walk out in the fields, can history repeat itself per chance? (Takes places in conjuction of XY Ep.88) Amourshipping SatoSere AshxSerena
**Hey guys, Jeff here!**

 **So today I bring you this really cute and romantic one-shot... I guess... called Flashlight :P  
I haven't done one for a while, so I thought I will have a crack once again at doing one.**

 **This one-shot is an interesting one, as it is based off a song, a song that I encountered on YouTube. Probably some of you might know it, but most likely some of you won't so I'll leave a link to the song just below this text, so you could check it out :D**

 **watch?v=DzwkcbTQ7ZE**

 **Also, just to add. I will be taking a break for my main stories and do a bit of one-shots... probably. It just depends on how lazy I am to be honest :P**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

Serena closed her eyes, well tried to close her eyes.

She has been lying in her sleeping bag inside the tent for at least 30 minutes, at least the last time she has checked the time in her tablet, but she knew that it was the middle of the night anyway. She also knew that they needed to get a head start in the morning, just to get for her next Tripokalon on time.

She doesn't know why, but she had trouble sleeping for tonight at least. It was the first that she felt like this; the first time she had a lot of things that is just revolving around her mind, things that she can't really get rid off quite easily she felt.

Serena glanced around the tent, adapting to her surroundings, the cramped and dark tent she was in trying to sleep. On her head were Pancham, Braixen and Sylveon sleeping soundly. Unlike Serena, she was fast asleep, but then again, they spent their day practising their performance at least half the day, working hard like they always do. Beside Serena is where Bonnie was also sleeping. She knew that Bonnie was a sound sleeper, which nothing could possibly wake her up, except probably thunder and lighting.

On her mind, Serena thought about her next Tripokalon. She was just very nervous, mostly concerned and worried about her losing. Even though she has been winning the Tripokalons she participated, she was still nervous about the upcoming one, still concerned if she was going to pass the theme performance round and especially winning the whole competition.

Another thing on her mind was Ash. She very much admired him, probably even more by now. She felt that this crush of hers that she has been keeping for a long time now, longer she thinks she can remember. It all started when she had been rescued by Ash in the forest since she injured herself during that Summer Camp when she and her mom visited the Kanto Region. From then on, she has kept this crush to herself and herself alone, for now that is.

After thinking about her thoughts for at least a few minutes, she slowly risen from her sleeping bag, trying not to wake anyone up from the noise and movement that she is making as she tried to get out of her sleeping bag. It was quite a long process to get out of a sleeping bag, unzipping the zip first and then opening up the bag itself. Bonnie described this experience as trying to get out of a cocoon, which kind of amused Serena in a way.

As she got up, she noticed that Pancham and Braixen started to wake up too, their heads stirring and rubbing their eyes whilst they are at it. They most likely have woken up from their trainer's movements, but they didn't really mind her from waking themselves up.

"Oops, I'm sorry if I have awaken you two up." Serena whispered apologetically, blaming herself for waking her tired and half-asleep Pokémon up like that.

"Pancham-pan." _"Don't worry about it, Serena."_ Pancham spoke politely, sounding like he didn't mind at all being woken up by her trainer like that.

Braixen smiled. "Braixen-brai. Braixen." _"He's right, don't worry about it Serena. We can go back to sleep again."_

Serena smiled. "Well, I'm just going to head out for a short walk. I'll be back, I promise. You two can go back to sleep if you want."

Her Pokémon nodded, understanding what her trainer's asked them to do, as they fell asleep once again and Serena stepped out of the tent.

Serena walked out of the tent and onto the fields that they were spending the night on. Interestingly, the whole field was peaceful and serene; no noise can be heard from miles around the whole area.

She could feel the wind rushing through her hair, the cool night breeze that is passing by, making the grass and some of the leaves on the branches of the trees sway in accordance to the wind itself. Up in the night sky, the moon shone brightest whilst being surrounded by the different sizes of stars whilst they were placed at the pure black sky. It was a peaceful night, and a good night to have a nice walk.

Serena just walked on ahead, not paying attention to where she was or where she was heading. She was just walking along, thinking of the thoughts that are on her head, the ones messing and filling her mind with. She just doesn't know what to do about them, how she was going to get rid off her head, how she was going to get through her thoughts.

As she continued to walk through the fields, she then entered a forest, but she didn't notice it as she was too busy condemning her thoughts, thinking about them too much. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, especially when she was about to enter the forest, a dark and overgrowing forest.

The forest that was standing in front of her and the one that she was about to walk into was vast. It was a very dense forest, like no other, nothing that the whole gang have ever encountered before. The forest is so dense and thick that it was very hard to see out of and you could be lost in almost a matter of seconds, so it was recommended to enter it at least during the day where there is light to see where you're going, but Serena just ignored the sign which says the relevant information, so she heads into the forest.

Upon entering the forest, Serena glanced up, snapping back onto the real world, snapping back into reality. First of all, she began to worry, to worry of what is going to happen to her, what she is going to do about getting out of there, what she will do if something or someone was there and no one was there to protect her. She didn't mean to head out into the forest like this, but then again it was her own fault that she ended up here.

She felt something shiver down her spine, she was nervous. All she could do was just keep going, not looking back and just keep on going, following the path. She didn't want to panic, but she knew what she will. In all seriousness, she would panic, screaming and yelling for help, but it won't be any use. No matter how hard she will try, it will be no use, especially in this forest.

She just continued to walk through the dense forest. She only remembered that this was not the right attire to be heading out for a walk, especially getting lost in a forest. Looking at her clothes, she realised that she was only wearing her nightwear, consisting of her purple hoodie decorated with pink hearts on either side, pink shorts only going up to her knees, and a red bow on her head holding her hair together, even though her hair was short, she still uses that bow.

Now, Serena is definitely lost. She doesn't know where she was anymore and doesn't know where she is heading. She felt very lonely and even more frightened, especially when her Pokémon didn't come along with her, but then again she insisted on them staying at the campsite and sleeping once again, since they did work hard during the day, but now she regretted on them not coming along with her on the walk.

'Oh, I wish that Braixen or Pancham were here.' Serena thought. 'I'm just truly scared. I don't know what to do or where to go even. I just want them here by my side or even better, I want… Ash by my side.'

She felt like crying, probably just sitting down up against a tree and wait until the sun rises once again. She felt like tears are going to pour out from her eyes any second or any moment now. She just felt like letting everything out in the form of tears, how she was terrified, how she was concerned of herself, how she was worried, how she needs someone, a specific someone there by her side, but she knew that that isn't going to happen.

Once again, she continued to walk along the path, not looking where she was going and what she was stepping onto. To be honest, it was quite hard to see through the dark and dense forest since there was no light around, but still, she should be paying close attention to her surroundings and where she was going, but who could blame her, she was terrified.

"Where am I now?" Serena talked to herself, since there was no one else in the forest. "What should I do? Should I wait 'till the morning or continue on ahead? Oh, what should I do?"

Out of nowhere, there was a hustle on the bush behind her, which she heard. Upon hearing the sound, she immediately turned around to see what was it that made the sound she had just heard.

'Was that a Pokémon or was that something else?' Serena thought.

Serena felt her heart pumping, her heartbeat rising out of nervousness. She could hear her heart pressing on her ribcage, making a noise as a beat goes.

Out of concern, worry and nervousness, she panicked. She began to scream and yell things that really isn't needed, but then again who can blame her, there might be someone or something chasing after her. She just doesn't know what to, she just had enough of the forest and just wanted to get out of it, out of the creepy, dark and dense forest. She just wished that she stayed in her tent, on her kind of comfortable sleeping bag along with her Pokémon on her side and Bonnie sleeping beside her.

Continuing running across the forest, retracing her steps from where she came from and entered the forest, she ran, ran like the wind, and away from whatever was behind the bush back there. She didn't look behind her, she just looked in front of her, where she was going, and kept on running as fast as she could in order to get out of the forest.

As she glanced quickly back at where she had been running from, she then failed to notice what's coming up in front of her towards the ground. It was a rock. As she approached it pretty fast as she was running, she tripped on the rock, falling forwards and pelting towards the ground. The fall left her injured on the knee, but it wasn't just some sort of bruise or a small scratch, but it was a scrape on the knee.

Upon tripping, she placed herself off the beaten path, pressing her back up against the tree, making her seating a bit more comfortable. She looked at the scrape, it wasn't the worst, but it wasn't the best of them either. It hurt pretty badly, especially when she tripped as she was running fast.

"How stupid of me! Not looking where I was going!" Serena blamed herself of her actions that brought her a scrape to the knee. "Now, what am I going to do? I can't walk out of here again as it hurts pretty badly. What should I do?"

Serena glanced at the scrape once more. It looked like it hurts pretty badly. At that moment, she tried to stand up and then walking on for at least a few steps, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't take it, the lasting pain that was presented upon her as she tried to walk at least a few steps. All she could do now was actually wait for someone else to come.

Waiting there was boring and dull. She was bored out of her mind, as she has got nothing to occupy her and, make the time at least fly by. She didn't really bring anything with her as she didn't expect something like this to happen, not like this. She just sat there, mostly blaming herself for even coming out into the open and making her way into the forest as she was not paying attention on where she was going. It was mostly her fault that she ended up here in the forest with a scrape to the knee.

Suddenly, there was another noise from a bush, a specific bush as it was behind her. There was a lot of rustling as well as grunting noise. It almost sounds like something or someone was trying to get through the bush and trying to get to Serena. That was the most likely scenario according to Serena's head.

As she waited patiently for the unexpected, of what is behind the bush and what is going to appear, she just closed her eyes as she doesn't what to know who or what is going to appear. However, what appeared out of the bush is someone that she didn't expect at all.

Who appeared out of the bush was a boy. It was a boy, a boy who a black, raven-haired head, a kind of tanned face. On his head, he wore a black and white cap, and then he also wears a white and blue jacket and then blue jeans. It was Ash, but Serena, as she was crouching on the floor and not looking at the surroundings, so she couldn't really see who it was.

Ash approached to Serena with caution, noticing that Serena was scared, terrified about the recent happenings. I mean, how could he blame her, but at least he was now here to comfort her, to assure her that everything was okay, to assure that she will be all right, everything will be fine when Ash is present.

"Serena, it'll be all right. I'm here now." Ash whispered, sitting down next to Serena.

Serena looked up, finding that her crush was next to her. "A-Ash… y-you're here. H-How?"

Ash smiled. "Well, you could thank Bonnie for that."

Serena stared at Ash for a minute, looking all confused. "Wait, what did Bonnie do?"

Ash sighed. "She told Clemont and me that you went out. Since, you haven't apparently come back for a while, I decided to come and look for you, and now I've found you."

Serena blushed a bit. "W-well, t-thanks for finding me, A-Ash."

"No problem, Serena." Ash responded gladly. "Come on, let's head back to camp, okay?"

"B-but, Ash… I-I've hurt myself…" Serena mumbled, almost silent and that no one else could hear it.

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "What do you mean, Serena?"

Serena spoke, pointing down to her knee. "Look Ash, my knee. It hurts pretty badly."

Ash examined Serena's knee much closer. He glanced around her knee trying to find what was wrong, spotting the fairly large scrape that is on her knee. It wasn't bleeding or anything like that, but it looked like it stings and is bringing pain to Serena, which Ash noticed, but he knew that there was nothing he could do other than get it treated by Clemont, who was apparently an 'expert' to these type of things.

Ash looked at the scrape again, but then he put his hand inside of his pockets, looking like he was searching for something. Upon grabbing the item he needed, he then revealed it in front of Serena, who was looking at Ash with concern and worry. It was a handkerchief, but it wasn't just any old handkerchief, but a special one, a handkerchief that goes way back in Ash and Serena's case.

This handkerchief has got a pale blue colour with a darker blue colour on the edge. By the bottom right corner of the handkerchief was a symbol, a symbol of Pokéball interestingly enough. Undoubtedly, Serena immediately recognised this handkerchief, as it was something that she treasured long ago.

Ash kneeled in front of Serena, nearing eye-to-eye coordination, and took this handkerchief and wrapped it around Serena's knee, covering the scrape on her knee, protecting it if you will. As he wrapped the handkerchief a few times on Serena's knee, he then tied a knot, a tight knot to make sure that the handkerchief doesn't fall off.

"Wait, a minute." Serena spoke. "Isn't this the handkerchief th~"

"It is, Serena." Ash interrupted Serena from finishing what she was going to say. "This is the same handkerchief that you have given me when we met first at the Kalos Region."

"And the very same one which you put on me when this same scenario happened to me back in that Summer Camp, right?" Serena continued, remembering that this whole scenario happened long ago already, like history is just repeating itself.

Ash smiled. "You could say so."

Both of them gave a soft and sweet smile to each other. Looking towards each other, they both remembered about what happened when they were still young, how the whole thing is repeating itself. I mean, the location which was the forest was the same back then, how Serena tripped up was also the same, how the same handkerchief was used once again. It all adds up, like someone has planned this beforehand…

Ash sighed. "Serena, I think we should now get back to camp. Can you stand at all?"

Serena tried to stand, lifting herself up with the tree at her back. "N-no… I-I can't. I-I'm having d-difficulty on getting up~"

Ash reached out his hand, offering help for Serena to get up. "Come on, Serena. Don't give up 'till it's over! You can do it!"

Ash held out his hand, just within Serena's reach. Serena then took Ash's hand, holding it tightly whilst a small and subtle blush formed on Serena's cheeks. As their hands interlocked, Ash then pulled Serena up from the ground. With such a force from the pull, Ash nearly fell backwards, almost tumbling towards the ground, but he managed to hold on as Serena was almost in a position to give Ash a hug.

Serena blushed. "Well, t-thanks Ash… f-for the h-help."

Ash smiled. "No problem, Serena. It's what friends do, right? Help each other?"

"Yeah, you're right… friends…" Serena muttered. "But, still… I can't walk very well…"

Serena tried to walk, just to prove that she couldn't walk. I mean, she walked for at least a few steps before nearly tumbling down and falling into the ground. She then tried again once more to walk, but then she actually tumbled, slipped and fell to the ground. Luckily, Ash had quick reactions, so he caught Serena with ease, just before she hit the ground. He caught her between her legs in one arm as well as her back.

Serena blushed, more than last time. "Hey, A-Ash? C-could you c-carry me back to c-camp, please?"

Ash raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Wait, what? You sure about it, Serena?"

Serena sighed. "Please, A-Ash."

Ash smiled. "Okay, then."

Ash then started to walk back from the path, following and retracing his steps as to where he got to the forest. On his arms was an injured Serena, a Serena who was blushing madly, but it looked like she was enjoying her trip with Ash back to Clemont and Bonnie in their camp on the fields. She didn't really try and hide her blush as she was just nourishing and making the time count in the context of Ash carrying her back, closing her eyes.

Ash then looked up ahead. He spotted something just behind a tree, a figure with a blonde coloured hair, no, two figures to be more precise. It was no doubt that it was Clemont and Bonnie, but really who cares? Certainly not Serena nor Ash. Both of them were emjoying their time, their time together, alone to an extent.

You could say that Clemont and Bonnie might have been watching them all through this time, maybe even set up this scenario, like the stone which tripped up Serena, the setting of the forest, every single thing just so this can happened, but Ash nor Serena didn't care. They just enjoyed their time together…

Ash continued to walk through the path until hitting the end of the forest, as over the horizon, the sun has started to rise.

Ash smiled, particularly aimed at Serena. "Well, Serena. I hope you're happy."

Serena smiled unexpectedly. "I am, Ash. Thank you."

* * *

 **There you have it, guys! Hopefully you have enjoyed this one-shot! :)**

 **What can I say about this one-shot, but it was an interesting one indeed. I think the ending is a bit... you know, could be better, but I feel that I have done enough, so hopefully you guys are satisfied with this one! :D**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next story that I'll post, but also please put your thoughts of this story in the reviews! Please show some support!  
**

 **But also Private Message me for any story suggestions!**

 **Also, please check me out on Twitter jeff_amour if you can for updates of my stories!**

 **So, that's it from me!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
